Some Things Are Unexpected
by btvsgoddess
Summary: AU.... While working on a project Madeline, Rory and Tristan grow closer than they ever expected.


Title: Some Things Are Unexpected

Author: BTVSGoddess

Rating: PG-13 right now, but will go up to R

Pairing: R/T/M

Summary: AU.... While working on a project Madeline, Rory and Tristan grow closer than they ever expected

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, just having some fun with them.

A/N: My first try at writing fanfic, I thought it would be a nice change from all the research papers I'll be writing as soon as school starts. The characters may be a lil off because this is my first time, however I'll do my best to keep them from straying to far away. **Lil background info**… this takes place during season 2, since it's AU I've decided that Rory and Dean did not get back together at the end of Season 1. Rory also did not tell Tristan that she hated him. This does not mean that they went to the

Concert together. Rory is still pissed off about him telling Paris so things between them are tentative at best. _Thoughts are in italics_.

Feedback is welcomed as well as constructive criticism…  btvsgoddess@hotmail.com

**************************************************************************************

Prologue 

Madeline stood in front of the full-length mirror staring at her reflection. She looked at her altered Chilton uniform with a frown on her face. Her skirt was hiked up a few inches to showcase her legs and the sweater vest she had on was a size to small emphasizing her breasts, all in all she looked like she just stepped off a Britney Spears video. _God, I hate this, why can't I just be who I am?_ Ever since she moved here she's regretted who she's become. With one last fleeting look she turned around, grabbed her books and hurried down the stairs. Once out the front door she got into her BMW and took off for school.

On her way to Chilton, Madeline thought about how life used to be. Before she moved to Hartford she was different, some may have even called her a bookworm. It didn't matter though, cause she was happy and she had goals. She enjoyed school as more than a social outlet, becoming a doctor wasn't going to be easy and it required a lot of hard work and studying. She knew she could do it, every one of her friends were there supporting and encouraging her.

Transferring to Chilton her freshman year had changed everything though. She had thought that this was the sign saying that everything was going according to plan. Chilton was a prestigious school that could open doors to a great deal of prominent Universities. She had been ecstatic when her parents had suggested that it might be a good idea for them to move back east to get closer to her dream. Of course she had been sad at the thought of leaving all she knew behind, but she had honestly thought that it was going to be for the best. _If only I hadn't been so lonely._

Madeline was getting out of her car when she saw her, Rory Gilmore. She had never been so jealous in her life than the day she meet Rory. She couldn't believe Rory had been here as long as she had and still she hadn't succumbed to those around her. She stopped and looked on, envious to the way Rory ignored all that surrounded her and walked into school.  Madeline had to get over her jealousy; she hated the way it made her feel inside. She also hated they way it kept her from becoming really good friends with Rory. From the small amount of information she knew, it seemed as if Rory was the only person she had the most in common with. With a sorrowful sigh Madeline made a promise to herself that she wasn't going to let anything get in her way of getting to know Rory Gilmore better this year. Paris and her reputation be damned, she was going to befriend Rory. _While I'm doing that, maybe I'll get some part of myself back._

Chapter One 

Madeline walks into school and sees Paris and Louise are standing near her locker. _Probably waiting for me_, I take a deep breath and smile… _Showtime._

As I walk up to them, Paris turns around in a huff,  "About time you got here, I was beginning to wonder if you remembered where the school was."

I just continue to grin, "Hi girls! Oh my God, Louise did you see Kevin outside? What a difference a summer makes. He looks absolutely yummy." I turn towards my locker and start to put my books away. When I turn back around I see Louise watching Kevin walk down the hall. She tires to grab his attention by standing off to the side with a seductive smile. I mentally roll my eyes.

"I know, I can't believe that I haven't noticed him sooner, that's definitely going to change." As he turns his head towards Louise, she winks and blows him a kiss. "Ok girls, what's your schedule like? I have Economics with Ms. Rodriguez first and then…"

I stop listening and lean against the wall as Paris and Louise go on and on about something or other. _God, isn't this day over yet?__ Of course not, it's just begun. Yuck! I'm so tired of this crap. I have no idea how I'm going to get through this year_. I notice that as the conversation continues Paris and Louise start to move down the hall. With a groan, I run to catch up. I turn my head and see the same people I always see. _When are things going to be different?_ When we turn the corner, I see Rory at her locker trying very hard to ignore Tristan's glances. _I wonder when she's gonna realize that he really likes her? She's so lucky; I would die for Tristan's attention. No!! I said I was going to stop this crap. I will not be jealous of Rory. _I casually move forward to see what going to happen_._

Tristan strolls over to where Rory is and leans up against the locker next to hers, "Hey Mary, how was your summer? I waited for you to call, but alas you never did. You have to stop breaking my heart like this."

"Tristan, Tristan, Tristan" She shakes her head as she closes her locker, "When are you going to take my advice and see that psychiatrist I've been telling to you about? These delusions of yours are getting worse"

"Come on Mar, we both know I'm not the one in need of a psychiatrist. I know you must being going mad trying to hide all those pent up feeling you have for me."

"In your dreams, DuGrey"

"Oh, you want to talk dreams now? Ok, well last nights were amazing. Picture this: me, you whipped cream." Tristan smirks as she blushes, "shall I go on?"

"God Tristan, you're such a pig."

They continue on and I know I can watch them forever. Tristan's eyes sparkle to a beautiful shade of blue as Rory says a witty comeback. His face lights up and then he smiles that true genuine smile that's meant for her only, _I wish I could one day see him smile like that for me._  I then look at Rory and sees that she's doing exactly what she always does. She determined that she's not going to let him lose. Shaking my head, I let out a small laugh. When I look back at her I notice something I haven't before. _She's gorgeous when she's like this, her face flushed, eyes twinkling to this striking blue, not as dark as Tristan's but just as beautiful_. I stop myself from going any further. _What the hell? Where did these thoughts come from?_ I was just about to analyze them when I notice both Paris and Louise staring at me expectedly. _Oh, shit, Louise must have asked me a question. I really have to stop spacing out. Good thing it's what's expected of me._

"Madeline. Hello, have you been listening to us?" Louise starts to get annoyed. "Paris you try, you have that authoritive voice."

Paris, being Paris just ignores Louise and yells, "Madeline!"

I smile my best ditzy smile, "Sorry guys, I guess I kinda spaced out." They think nothing of it as usual and we start off again. _Hopefully this day will go by fast; Please let it go by fast._

*********

The day is just about over and I can honestly say that I'm exhausted. I guess I took for granted not having to pretend over the summer. _I'll have to be more careful if I want to continue with this act._ English is the last class I have and I'm glad that for once Paris and Louise are not in it. How we always end up the same classes, I'll never know. I walk in and scan around to see if I know anyone well. _Yes!_ There's seems to be no one I know here. _Maybe I can actually get some work done_. I smile and head towards the front of the class. I open my notebook and get situated. Just as I was getting comfy, I look up and my smile dims slightly. _At least it's only Rory; maybe this is the chance I need to get to know her._

Rory walks into class with her nose in a book. I squint to read the title, Anna Karenina. I've never read it; _I guess I can't start off a conversation with that._ I smile as she looks up and sees me. She walks on over, "Hi Madeline."

"Hi Rory"

"So, where are Paris and Louise? I thought you guys had all the same classes."

I laugh, "Yeah, it does seem that way sometimes."

She smiles as she takes the seat next to me, "I'm actually kind of surprised that you're talking to me. I thought Paris still hates me."

"Oh, she does." I see her smile fade and it hurts that I'm the cause of it. My resolve put in place, "Paris doesn't own me though. I talk to who I want to. Contrary to what people believe I do make my own choices." I smile to show her that even though there is some harshness in my voice, it's not directed towards her.

"I know you do Madeline. It must be tough having to put up with them all the time."

With a small sigh, "It can be, but they are my best friends."

"I understand." Rory starts to get ready for class and takes out her notebook, " I also understand if you can't talk to me. I don't want you to have to take sides"

I smirk, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." She smiles and I look back down at my notebook, happy at the choice I made. _This is going to be great, I know it_. I was just about to say something else to Rory, when I see her look towards the door. I glance up and groan, _Ok, I spoke to soon._ In walks Tristan and even though I still have my crush on him, I can't help but be disappointed. _I thought that this was my chance._

Tristan notices Rory right away and makes his way towards us. "Afternoon ladies. I'm happy to see that I will once again be graced with your presence." As he says this, he's leaning on my desk smirking. I can't help it my heart flutters. He moves his head over towards Rory and as he does I use this opportunity to study him. His uniform doesn't do his body justice. I remember back to the party last weekend, when he was wondering around in nothing but his swim trunks, water beading down his muscular chest. Shaking my head I come out of my daydream, _I seriously need to go home_. When I look back at them, I notice that Tristan and Rory are at it in full force; I was just about to join the bantering when Mrs. Harris walks in.

"Tristan, will you kindly find your seat."

Full of charm, Tristan gets up from where he was leaning, "Anything for you Mrs. Harris"

"Isn't that sweet" her voice chock-full of sarcasm. Many of the students stifle a laugh as Tristan walks towards the back and sits down.

"All right class, today we will enter the world of Jane Austen." I see Rory's face light up with joy and I assume she's also a fan of hers. It's seems like that's one more thing to add to list we have in common. The teacher continues and I struggle to stay focused, I really want to do well in this class.

We are more than half way through the class when the announcement for a project comes. I'm happy for the break, I haven't written so much in a long time. " Ok class, I'm going to break you up into groups of three or four. Then I will give you the novel of which you will being doing your project on." Both Rory and I glance at each other as the names are read_. I really hope I get to be in her group_. Mrs. Harris begins to read off the names, "Brad, Michael, Janice, and April, you will have the novel Mansfield Park…

Nick, Sharon, Michelle, and Sandy you'll have Emma… " I'm a bit disappointed since Emma is my all time favorite, but that changes when my group is announced, "Madeline, Rory, Tristan you will have Pride and Prejudice."

I look at Rory and see that she's struggle with the news, one moment she seems to be happy and then next she seems let down. I give her a confused look. She turns to me, "Happy about the book choice as well as being in a group with you, it's just Tristan that makes the deal sour."

I smile, thankful that she's not disappointed by me being in her group, "I'm sure it won't be that bad, he is a good student."

"Let's just hope he actually does some work."

Shrugging, "Well at least you can count on me."

Mrs. Harris is done reading off the rest of the list when she begins to tell us about the project, " I want each group to make a newspaper about the novel l you have been given. This publication will include all that is important within the story. It's the only way that other groups will be able to tell what the book is about. You have two weeks to get this done. Once completed, each group will make copies for everyone in the class. I will be allowing your fellow students to give input as to what your grade shall be. You have the rest of the class period to make arrangements to meet, as you will not have class time.

When Mrs. Harris is done, Tristan gets up and walks on over, "Ladies I guess we're fated to be together."

I get his attention by smiling my best smile, "We couldn't be happier"

He leans against my desk, his eyes becoming softer, "Why, thank you Madeline. Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He pauses and glances at Rory, "That sweater looks absolutely stunning on you; it highlights all the right features." He's in full flirt mode when Rory voice interrupts.

"Tristan, do you think you can control yourself long enough for us to make plans?"

Tristan bends towards her, "Now Rory, don't be jealous. I was just getting ready to focus on you next."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I think we should make plans for us to meet."

Pouting, he looks back at me for help, "Sorry Tristan I have to agree with Rory."

Taking his seat, "You guys are no fun."

Smirking, I say "I'll make it up to you."

He smiles and my heart stops, "I'll be taking you up on that offer."


End file.
